powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toby Merville
"Ranger 1!" :--Toby during his usual role call Tobias "Toby" Merville is Ranger 1, the Red Ranger & leader of the Train Rangers. Biography Personality At 18 years old, Toby is the oldest of the Merville siblings. He is always facing forward & is trying to seize joy out of life. He is a young man whose spirit is like energy. He is the one usually giving it his all, the type to easily be fired up & go against the odds. Out of the five Train Rangers, Toby's Imagination is the highest, & therefore, so is his fighting power. He often acts before he thinks & hates cramped places. Ranger 1 Red :"Ranger 1 - Red!" Ranger 1 - Red is Ranger 1's default form, accessed by inserting the Red Trainzord Module into the Train Morpher. In this form, Ranger 1 uses the track-themed Rail Saber sword as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Morpher *Rail Saber Trainzords *Red Trainzord TransMorphs Blue :"Ranger 1 - Blue!" Ranger 1 - Blue is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 1 swaps his Trainzord Module with Ranger 2's Blue Trainzord Module & inserts it into the Train Morpher. In this form, Ranger 1 uses the railway platform-themed Platform Blaster laser gun as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Morpher *Platform Blaster Trainzords *Blue Trainzord Yellow :"Ranger 1 - Yellow!" Ranger 1 - Yellow is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 1 swaps his Trainzord Module with Ranger 3's Yellow Trainzord Module & inserts it into the Train Morpher. In this form, Ranger 1 uses the railway signal-themed Signal Hammer as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Morpher *Signal Hammer Trainzords *Yellow Trainzord Green :"Ranger 1 - Green!" Ranger 1 - Green is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 1 swaps his Trainzord Module with Ranger 4's Green Trainzord Module & inserts it into the Train Morpher. In this form, Ranger 1 uses the Tunnel Ax as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Morpher *Tunnel Ax Trainzords *Green Trainzord Pink :"Ranger 1 - Pink!" Ranger 1 - Pink is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 1 swaps his Trainzord Module with Ranger 5's Pink Trainzord Module & inserts it into the Train Morpher. In this form, Ranger 1 uses the railway bridge-themed Bridge Claw as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Morpher *Bridge Claw Trainzords *Pink Trainzord Trivia *He is the sixth/fourth Red Ranger to have the number 1 embedded on his costume, the first & second being Tommy Oliver & TJ Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger); the third, fourth, fifth being Jack Landors, Schuyler "Sky" Tate, & Bridge Carson (SPD Red Ranger), & the sixth Scott Truman (Ranger Operator Series Red). **However, he is the first Red Ranger to be specifically identified by his number & not his color. *Ranger 1 is the fourth main Red Ranger not to have his color in his name, the first being the Quantum Ranger from Time Force, the second the Crimson Thunder Ranger from Ninja Storm, & the third the Wolf Warrior from Mystic Force. **He's also the first Red Ranger of the main five rangers to not have this since. *Toby is the only male Train Ranger with an odd number. Category:Power Rangers Train Force Category:Red Ranger Category:Leader Category:Blue Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Male Yellow Ranger